Hemos fallado
by M.Bidden
Summary: Los días están contados.


Claire cayó de rodillas contra el pavimento húmedo de la habitación cuya alfombra lucía roída y descolchada desde hacía días producto de una filtración de agua que caía del techo en forma de débiles pero temerarias gotas de agua punzantes que iban taladrando el suelo, amenazando con crear un cráter en sus cimientos, si es que el edificio que había escogido a la deriva como su escondite, no colapsaba producto de los ataques y los embistes de los misiles primero.

Aunque a decir verdad, aquello era ser bastante optimista. Tenía al menos una semana que no escuchaba un solitario misil impactar ni en los alrededores, ni varias manzanas más allá. Dios sabe y Claire también, que un torpedo o una bomba, hacen tanto ruido que podrían escucharse a kilómetros y kilómetros de distancia, y ella no había escuchado nada parecido. Ni un proyectil, ni una granada, ni siquiera algo desprendiéndose solitaria y calladamente de algún sitio, como un trozo de cristal o una botella que viaja en dirección a la cabeza de algún monstruo. Nada, estaba sola, y eso era mucho en comparación a como se había sentido después de la muerte de Chris…

… y la de Jill, la de Barry, la de Leon, la de Rebecca. Sherry yacía en el sótano del edificio, en la zona de lavandería. Sus propiedades regenerativas, eran un arma de doble filo, pero ya no por las organizaciones que la perseguían para obtener riquezas de su sangre. Ojalá, la joven descendiente de los Birkin tuviera aun un problema parecido a ese. Lo que sucedía, es que tanto ella, como Jake y Claire, habían estado ya varios días sin comer, ni probar absolutamente nada. Como consecuencia de la falta de alimentos, el virus había empezado a degradarse a nivel molecular, dentro del cuerpo de Sherry. Eso acarreaba que los nutrientes que tuviera que manejar su organismo, los extrajera desde dentro de su propio aparato reproductor, endocrino y estomacal. Como si el virus que estaba fusionado con la sangre, en un intento de mantener intacto su sistema biológico, arrancara pequeños trozos de tejido, sangre y glóbulos blancos, con el fin de regenerarse a sí mismo las veces que fueran necesarias. Creyendo que así, el huésped se mantendría vivo a nivel general, ignorando el resto de la fisionomía y provocando en Sherry náuseas, mareos, dolor de cabeza agudo y adormecimiento del cuerpo, además de debilitamiento. Presentaba ojeras la mayor parte del tiempo, y aunque no había nada para comer, Claire presentía que de encontrar algo, su apetito estaría menguado por la débil condición de su sistema.

Jake también estaba presentando características similares, pero en menor y más lenta medida. Ya no era tan jocoso, sarcástico e irónico como siempre, cuando su metabolismo todavía se las ingeniaba lo suficiente para mantenerse fresco y de paso hacer sonreír a Sherry. Pero quién sabe… a lo mejor, ese mismo Jake Muller, era lo único que mantenía despierta a la pequeña rubia, por la que Claire se había aventurado al quinto piso del edificio en busca de algo de comer. Por supuesto, su búsqueda, hasta el momento, había resultado completamente infructífera.

Armada tan siquiera con una palanca, que además estaba oxidada y no aguantaría más de dos zarpazos. Claire se había quedado dormida dentro de un armario al que había tenido que acceder, luego de que una pareja de zombis pasara balbuceando de forma ininteligible por el lugar. Como una especie de patrulla demoníaca. Aquello la aterraba, pero tampoco podía hacerla sentir mucho más atemorizada de lo que ya estaba. Los zombis se habían apoderado del mundo, si… finalmente había sucedido. La B.S.A.A. no pudo hacer nada, de hecho, la ironía fue tan grande que poco después de que New York cayera – Fue de hecho, la primera ciudad en hacerlo – se comprobó en un diario inglés, cuyo nombre ahora escapaba de la memoria de Claire, que dicha organización, en conjunto con otros anexos del Consorcio Farmacéutico Mundial, habían estado financiando y protegiendo las identidades de varios laboratorios clandestinos de formación de virus y bacterias con alto contenido de enzimas y material biológico considerado de carácter no solo riesgoso, sino prácticamente extintivo. El anuncio, de hecho, en su versión no oficial ya era lo suficientemente aterrador de por sí. Rezaba que la armada estadounidense, en respuesta y temor a sus similares comunistas de China y Rusia, había estado ingeniando una cepa derivada de la viruela, con algunas combinaciones genotípicas de la lepra, hasta que finalmente lograron dar con el virus definitivo. Un virus de carácter apocalíptico y de manejo extremadamente frágil y delicado, que como todo en la vida, tenía mil y un carteles de desgracia apuntándole con flechas luminosas la mayor parte del día.

El caso fue, que los reactores químicos y nucleares, no fueron lo suficientemente densos y resistentes para aguantar la impredecible evolución del virus, que en realidad, había sido fraguado en un laboratorio en Wisconsin, y luego transportado en un intento muy llano y futil por controlarlo, a las instalaciones de New York, cerca de Wall Street, donde en tan solo 72 horas, logro acabar con media población de la ciudad.

Quizás lo más afortunado de todo esto, es que la cepa era tan fuerte y hostil, que no conseguía adherirse correctamente a cualquier huésped. Muchos, de hecho, "raspaban la prueba", como había escuchado Claire alguna vez durante un viaje que había realizado hacia Venezuela, en referencia a cuando alguien reprueba un examen en los niveles básicos y superiores de educación. Dicho sea de paso, muchos morían producto de una gangrena tan intensa, que terminaba convirtiendo la dermis de casi todo el que terminaba contagiado, en una pasa marchita de colores oscuros, en donde predominaban el rojo, el fucsia y el violeta degradante. Al cabo de una semana, si ningún zombi carroñero se había percatado de la presencia de aquel cuerpo moribundo, pasaba a formar parte de la parafernalia del sitio en donde caía muerto como una estatua, con el mismo color grisáceo de la resequedad y un par de ojos que degeneraban del lechoso y asqueroso tono amarillo, a un curioso y escalofriante verde pantano.

El hecho de que Claire, no estuviera infectada, derivaba directamente del hecho de que había sido una de las poquísimas personas que aceptó mantenerse aislada en el búnker de seguridad de la B.S.A.A. a petición explícita de Chris. En un principio, y como toda buena agente internacional, se había negado a permanecer con los brazos cruzados, pero hoy en día, se discutía un poco más si aquello no había sido del todo una mala idea. Pues por un lado, estaba viva y ya la enfermedad no se podía regar como la pólvora, pues poseía una desventaja. No podía estar demasiado tiempo en presencia de altos niveles de oxígeno o de nitrógeno, sin la ayuda de un huésped que tolerara ese tipo de atmósferas, por lo que podía extinguirse relativamente rápido, sin embargo, aquello era poco relevante si por ejemplo, el virus paseaba por las calles de un sitio como Nueva Deli, en donde podían haber cincuenta personas en un espacio no mayor a los diez metros, por lo que el virus fácilmente podía ir de persona en persona como un trampolín. De hecho, la principal ventaja e impulso del que se valió el Virus-E (Llamado así por la palabra "Extinción") fue del poco manejo y tacto que tuvieron los gobiernos de las principales potencias humano-industriales del mundo, como China, India y Bangladesh, para manejar las campañas hospitalarias de prevención. Aunque todo aquello era una falacia. No había ninguna campaña sanitaria válida contra el Virus-E, no tenía cura, solo para comenzar y además, mataba en un promedio de uno a dos días, con tiempo más que suficiente para poder propagarse a unas cinco o seis personas más por paciente infectado. Aquello, fue una masacre lenta, copiosa y dolorosa, que diezmó tantas vidas como la gripe española, en un plazo de tan solo una semana.

Dos meses y medio después, estaba Claire, caminando cabizbaja hacia el siguiente departamento, esperando tener algo más de suerte.

Se ceñía a la palanca oxidada y corroída con serios desplomes de pintura a los costados y con una chica que la sostenía con tanta enjundia y miedo, como la primera vez que había tenido que sostener un revólver en toda su vida. Claire Redfield esperó a que los dos zombis continuaran marchando al menos hasta su siguiente destino. Agradecía que las mutaciones del Virus-E no fueran muy variadas, aunque eso en parte era algo que había ayudado a desnutrir la fauna de la tierra. La mayoría de las especies estaban extintas y a menos carne, menos gente. Casi ninguna especie era capaz de resistir las violaciones que cometía el virus, una vez que había ingresado al torrente sanguíneo. En algún momento se pensó que los animales podrían ser la clave para revertir los efectos del virus, pero no se contaba con el personal humano suficiente para dividir un equipo científico moderado que investigara los efectos del virus sobre animales de todo tipo, sin diezmar considerablemente las serias y buenas intenciones de los compañeros galenos que trabajaban día y noche sin descanso. El simple hecho de ser doctores, le había permitido a este particular grupillo extinguirse de forma acelerada. Curiosa y lógicamente, los hombres de ciencia, los que podían hacer algo por revertir todo lo que había sucedido habían sido los primeros en caer, y por eso, la humanidad había fallado…

Y Claire no podía lamentarse por ello. Eran personas que morían innecesariamente en cumplimiento de un deber que buscaba preservar a la raza humana y que había fracasado en el intento. Por ejemplo, Rebecca Chambers, notable médico-bacterióloga de gran renombre en los últimos cinco años por sus proyectos y simposios a nivel mundial sobre la prevención de pandemias de carácter bacteriológico, fue la primera en colocarse un traje de neopreno blanco y un casco anti-radiación para incidir en una cámara hermética con el fin de tratar al primer paciente del cual se tuvo registro oficial en un hospital de New York. Aunque hablar del primer paciente, era en realidad una falacia. Rebecca suponía, tan solo con verlo y escuchar y ligar lo poco coherente de su historia, que habían cientos, sino miles de sujetos que padecían los mismos síntomas y que buscaban tolerar el dolor en silencio. Ora por no causar pánico, ora por evitar verse involucrados con más personas, ora porque algún magnate sin mucho sentido de la humanidad se los hubiese ordenado a cambio de preservar el bienestar y trato de sus familias, cosa que de ser cierta, era algo que ni el mismo Warren Buffet podía asegurar a ciencia cierta, y se terminó comprobando con el tiempo. Tan solo un par de años fueron los que bastaron para hacerlo saber al resto del mundo.

Rebecca estuvo a punto de encontrar un nexo – Y de hecho, hubo quienes afirmaron dentro del equipo de la Dra. Chambers que lo encontró – entre las uniones de ADN y la evolución del virus en el torrente sanguíneo, más precisamente en la columna vertebral, anexado al hecho de que los estigmatizados presentaban una cantidad descomunal de glóbulos rojos en formación, cuyo tiempo de vida útil era apenas tres tercios del tiempo estimado para una formación de glóbulos sanos, lo que provocaba hinchazones, úlceras, irritaciones y derrames internos, además de hematomas y fisuras en los principales órganos vitales, lo que provocaba un deceso por demás agónico y sumamente escalofriante. La fiebre, que podía inclusive llegar a los cuarenta grados de temperatura, apenas y hacía discernir al enfermo sobre la gravedad de lo que estaba ocurriendo en su cuerpo, hasta que finalmente un paro cardíaco, en el mejor de los casos, aparecía como una gacela arrebatando la vida del pobre diablo, solo para despertar un par de horas después en forma de muerto viviente, como si hubiera sido inoculado por el Virus-T.

Más sin embargo, el Virus-T, carecía de propiedades que tenía muy presentes el Virus-E, entre ellas la posibilidad de propagarse por el aire, aunque fuese por un tiempo muy reservado. Además de que solo era adaptable a cierta cantidad de individuos, lo que quería decir que solo un puñado de no tan afortunados podían salvarse de la enfermedad y desarrollar anti-cuerpos. Ese no era el caso ni de Jake, ni de Sherry, ni de Claire. Los dos primeros, solo presentaban una resistencia natural gracias a las características depositadas en su sangre, mientras que Claire, había estado viviendo en conjunto con ambos, en una burbuja de acero hermética durante aproximadamente un año. Hacía ya mucho tiempo de eso, desde aquel entonces, exactamente otro año, y para cuando pudo ver la luz del sol nuevamente, solo lo hizo para encontrarse de cara con la soledad y la muerte. Nunca sintió tanto miedo de estar caminando por una calle tan solitaria y tétrica de día. Nunca pensó que los cuarteles de la B.S.A.A., podían llegar a obtener tonalidades tan siniestras cuando el alba caía. Nunca pensó que el susurro de un alma perdida que te espía desde lo alto de un edificio, con sus ojos verdes venenosos, podían punzar tu alma con tanta saña como un cuervo que te mira fijamente en comunión con su bandada, desde las múltiples ramas de un viejo y roído árbol. Ni siquiera Racoon City la había hecho sentir así, pero ahí estaba. Claire y Sherry fueron encontrando información en su camino, que les había dictado la sentencia final de sus amigos y compañeros.

Rebecca falleció durante un escape de gas accidental en un laboratorio. Curiosamente, la Dra. Chambers, que había sido la pionera y visionaria que había logrado descubrir las propiedades más horridas del virus, quizás a tan solo horas de perfeccionar un antídoto, se encontró con un error humano de alguno de sus ayudantes, que la encapsuló de inmediato dentro del laboratorio de colores pálidos en el que trabajaba día y noche, y que a su vez, supuso su tumba y su perdición. Claire encontró un registro en vídeo del incidente, y por temor a que este pudiera resultar demasiado impactante para Sherry, decidió verlo en solitario, mientras le solicitaba a la chica que inspeccionara el resto de los cubículos en busca de más información o provisiones.

El suspiro de horror de Rebecca había sido de tal magnitud, que Claire creyó por un momento que aquella persona jamás podría haberse tratado de una de sus mejores amigas y confidentes. Era más como un cuadro pesimista y sumamente deprimente de algún actor gótico, con serios problemas de autoestima e identidad. Era como si la popular obra de El Grito, se hubiese podido trasladar a la vida real y cobrar vida en Rebecca Chambers, alargando su bello rostro, descolorándolo hasta el punto de marchitarlo como una flor. Derrumbando las hebras de su castaño cabello, hasta convertirlo en una corona de pelo podrido alrededor de su fina humanidad que acariciaba el lente de la cámara en un intento desesperado por pedir ayuda, o porque supieran como había llegado a morir.

Claire vomitó varias veces, mientras sopesaba entre el horror y la indignación de que una persona como Rebecca hubiese podido descender a los infiernos de esa manera.

El siguiente del que tuvo registro fue Leon. Sherry puso el grito en el cielo cuando, al inspeccionar el departamento del agente gubernamental, encontró una nota escrita con labial rojo y adherida a la puerta de su recámara con un trozo de cinta adhesiva a la misma. La letra, era sumamente femenina, por lo que, Claire imaginó que cuando Sherry tuvo la nota en su poder y se dio el tiempo de leerla con sumo nerviosismo, ya tendría una idea de la persona que estaría detrás de la puerta, acompañando a Leon.

Ambos se mecían como un par de guirnaldas en navidad. Quizás con toda la sangre acumulada en la punta de sus pies y con tonalidades tan grises y demacradas que apenas y podían parecer reales. Era tétrico, sumamente tétrico, y quizás Claire nunca esperó ver a Leon muerto, más sin embargo, era mucho más impresionante encontrarse con la silueta sin vida de Ada Wong, sosteniendo débilmente el dedo meñique de su gran amor, mientras ambos permanecían guindados del techo del cuarto de su gran amigo, seguramente luego de haber compartido un último suspiro juntos. Claire nunca sintió algún tipo de afinidad por Ada, pero sabía que era alguien sumamente importante para Leon en un plano que iba más allá del sentimental, por ello, le resultó cuando menos reconfortante saber que al momento de encontrarse de cara con la muerte, contra algo con lo que simplemente no podían combatir, habían decidido dejar el mundo como lo que siempre habían deseado ser.

Al menos por un momento, fueron ese algo.

Al día siguiente encontró a la familia de Barry. Ellos no habían corrido una suerte tan placentera como la de Leon. Claire todavía recordaba en pesadillas el momento en que había tenido que cegar la vida de Moira de un balazo en la cabeza, mientras que a su vez Sherry, incapaz de matar a Barry de cualquier forma, hubo emprendida la huida. Claire no tuvo mucho más valor que su pequeña amiga y decidió que lo mejor sería incinerar la casa. Un final nada rápido, pero cuando menos un final para la hermosa familia Burton que se había encargado de acobijarlos tanto a ella, como a su hermano en algún momento de su vida. Sus almas, esperaba ella, que pudieran en un futuro descansar en paz.

Con el paso de los días, ya de camino a New Jersey, hogar de Chris y Jill, se toparon con Jake Muller quién sin dudarlo se unió a su periplo. Quizás el viaje de Jake, podía haberse dado por terminado una vez que encontró a Sherry quién era su principal objetivo, más sin embargo, él también sentía curiosidad por conocer el destino del asesino de su padre. Muy dentro de sí, esperaba que ese hombre estuviera bien… no fue así.

Chris y Jill no tuvieron un destino amable. La mujer del hermano de Claire, había sido una de las primeras funcionarias de la B.S.A.A. en caer víctima de la infección y la peste. Chris no tuvo corazón para dejar que le practicaran una eutanasia en cualquier clínica u hospital. Hacerlo, hubiera significado ponerse una bala en la boca él mismo, pues Claire sabía que el gran motivo de sus regresos a casa con la cabeza en alto, era precisamente su esposa Jill. Sin embargo fue ella misma quién se encargó de ponerle un alto a su sufrimiento devorando el cuerpo de su pareja. Chris yacía con el cuello roto y los ojos completamente blanquecinos, ya sin carne que aprovechar y tan flaco y añejo como una pasa. Jill por su parte, encerrada en la casa y sin posibilidades ni inteligencia suficientes para abrir una puerta o tan siquiera subir una escalera, trataba de arrastrarse ridículamente en dirección a Claire con la intención de saborear algo de deliciosa carne humana. Pero Claire le disparó un par de veces en la cabeza. En aquel momento, se sentía indiferente como para aceptar que lo había hecho una vez por respeto a la memoria de Jill y dos veces por desprecio al haber acabado tan drásticamente con la vida de su hermano. Por un momento, pensó en destrozarle la cabeza de un pisotón, al igual que un melón, pero no pudo. Simplemente, no pudo hacerlo. Jill Valentine había representado una memoria sumamente valiosa en la vida de Claire Redfield y ofenderla de esa manera, no hubiera sido una digna despedida.

No cayó desplomada al suelo y desconsolada por la muerte tan injusta que había padecido su hermano mayor. A esas alturas ya no podía sentir demasiado remordimiento. Sentía que quizás si intentaba ubicar a Ingrid Hunnigan o Helena Harper, pudiese obtener un atisbo más de esperanza. Pero sabía que aquello era una misión suicida y modestia aparte. Ellas no eran las mejores candidatas a sobrevivir en este juego.

Fue así como decidió que de ahora en adelante, se mantendría con Jake y con Sherry en búsqueda de la supervivencia y de un lugar seguro para disfrutar de los últimos días de la raza humana.

O eso había sido así, hasta que un día, de camino a Detroit, Sherry resbaló de su motocicleta, luego de dar un mal derrape y quedó a merced de un zombi con la mitad del cuerpo completamente destrozada, pero que en aquel momento se encontraba muy cerca de Sherry. Tomó su tobillo y rozó la punta esmaltada de sus picudos dientes por la tersa piel de la pareja de Jake Muller, antes de que él mismo acabara con la miserable vida de ese despojo humano. Ese fue, quizás el peor momento de la vida de Claire, pues ni ella misma tenía idea alguna de cómo hacerle entender a Jake que muy probablemente los días de Sherry ya estarían contados.

Si se hubiese tratado del Virus-T, muy seguramente la pequeña hija del matrimonio Birkin hubiese tenido alguna esperanza, pero no era así. Ni siquiera el Virus-G, uno de los más potentes y adaptables cepas que se hubiese podido ingeniar, tenía la capacidad para acoplarse tan rápidamente a un invasor tan tenaz y formidable como lo era el Virus-E, Sherry había sido carcomida hacía ya una semana, y si aún permanecía relativamente lúcida y consciente, era porque su genotipo así se lo había permitido hasta ahora, pero Claire sabía que no aguantaría mucho tiempo más.

Jake, en pos del amor, había cometido el error de compartir un beso en los labios con Sherry en búsqueda de reconfortarla. Quizás por tener un corazón tan lastimado que no podía concebir, al igual que Leon, una vida sin su amada, y por lo tanto, estaba decidido a compartir el mismo destino que ella. Claire, por su parte, cada vez iba sintiendo más y más la impotencia de saber que tarde o temprano ellos morirían y se quedaría sola. A sabiendas que no era inmune a ningún virus, y que hacía ya un par de días, que no encontraba una solitaria recarga para su pistola, lo cual la dejaba en la misma posición en la que estaba ahora. Sola, y con una pala como única compañera de viaje.

Todos esos pensamientos trascendieron por su cabeza a la vez que se disponía a ingresar al departamento frente a ella. Él último del tercer piso. Con optimismo y un poco de suerte, quizás encontraría algo de comer adentro. Pero unas pisadas taciturnas la distrajeron de su cometido.

Era Jake que venía como un torpedo en búsqueda de la hermana menor de Chris, aunque de menor, ella ya no tenía nada.

-¡Claire, ven! ¡Ven ahora!

No había visto una reacción así en él, desde que lo vio por primera vez y presenció la luz en sus ojos al rencontrarse con su amada Sherry. Claire lo obedeció y juntos descendieron nuevamente hasta el sótano del complejo de departamentos. Abrieron la puerta del almacén de una patada, sin preocuparse de que pudieran ser escuchados y cuando Claire lo vio.

Era Sherry, estaba recuperándose.

El moretón en su tobillo cada vez se veía más incoloro, el sudor y la temperatura de su cuerpo parecían estar bajando. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la pequeña Sherry parecía estar durmiendo plácida y tranquilamente.

Y entonces Claire se dio cuenta.

Sherry estaba embarazada. Sherry llevaba otro tipo de sangre en su vientre, además del provisto por su enajenado padre.

Jake se veía también más sano, pero no tanto como Sherry. Claire notó el ligero bulto en el vientre de su mejor amiga y se dio cuenta que una combinación de potentes torrentes sanguíneos había podido mantener a raya la infección de la nueva cepa.

-Debes besar a Sherry.

Jake ni siquiera preguntó por qué, simplemente lo hizo. Lo consideró justo y necesario.

Quizás Claire Redfield no corriese en el futuro la misma suerte que ellos dos y su futura nueva vida, pero sabía que valdría la pena arriesgarse por ellos.

Eran la última esperanza de toda la humanidad.


End file.
